Her Human Feelings
by VampireSultana
Summary: Alucard Comes back After 30 years to find out his timid little draculina has had hidden feelings for him. Rated M For later Chapters. Chapter 5 contains a lemon.
1. Her Human Feelings

**_A/N: I do not own Hellsing, That wonderful privilege goes to Kouta Hirano. _**

**_This chapter comes along after the disappearance of Alucard 30 years later.. Thank you, And Enjoy :]._**

One Lovely moonlit evening..

Seras had been sitting on the hard wood lid of her coffin.. The bite marks on her neck that her master had given her 30 years before tingling slightly. It had been going on for the past 3 nights. She reached up and massaged them lightly. She missed her master greatly. She'd been thinking of him so often. When she had told Sir Integra in her fencing room that he'd be returning, She'd hear nothing of the sort. Now here she is.. The small Blonde Fledgling of Dracula himself sitting on her coffin deep in thought. 3 Questions going through her head. _'When will he return..?' 'What will he think of how I've improved while he was away?' 'Would I be able to finally gather up the courage.. to tell him how I truly feel..?'_.

Seras finally decided to start drinking blood a few months after Alucard had vanished. She heard a soft knock on her door, and the new butler came in with her blood pack. After Walter had gone he took a chunk of hellsing with him.. It really wasn't the same without him. The butler set down the bucket and quietly left the room giving Seras a smile on the way out before closing the door. Seras got up to go pick up the blood pack until she heard a gun fire in the Manor.

"What the hell was that?!" Seras yelled. She ran up the stone stairs and up the main foyer stairs. Then darted down hallways until she got to Sir Integra's door and kicked it open. "What is it, Master?!" She flipped on the light as Integra ran to Seras' side.. And there, sitting against the wall with a healing gun wound in his cheek, Sat Alucard. Laughing.

"What a violent welcome. And.. You're loud as always." He looked at them both with a smile. If Seras' Heart was beating it would have jumped out of her chest. "MASTER!" She screamed with joy. Integra calmly sat on her bed and crossed her legs. "You're home late... Alucard... What were you doing..?" He glanced over at Integra, still seated against the wall, and simply said "I've been Killing. Inside of me... My lives... 3,424,867... Except one, I killed them all. And now, I'm here." He smiled his usual Alucard smile "Now I'm everywhere, but nowhere. That's why i'm here." His smile went Gentle. Gentle..? Seras didn't know he could even produce such a gentle smile.

"You're late." Sir Integra turned her head towards him. "You're so late. You're late Alucard." He simply apologized. "Sorry." Sir Integra turned a little more so she could see him. Missing an eye was quite difficult. She smiled at him. "Do you want to drink blood..? From me..?" His eyes grew wide and he grinned. "Yes, for 30 years.. I haven't eaten anything. I'm hungry" Sir Integra got up and slowly walked over to Alucard and looked at him sadly. "I'm already an old lady.." He looked up at her "That's fine" She smiled and bit her finger, lingering it over him "Welcome back. Count." She said smiling. "I'm back. Countess." He said as he stuck out his tongue and a few drops of blood fell onto it. Sir Integra walked back over to her bed and sat down, wrapping her finger in a bandage she had kept in her night table. She turned to speak to Seras.

"Seras, I- Seras..?" She looked around the room, but the little Draculina disappeared. Where could she be..? Her master had just returned, and she left the room. Did she not want to see him? She had been waiting all these years for him to return and now, she's nowhere to be seen. "She left back to her room." Sir Integra looked up at Alucard who was now standing in front of her. "You should go back to sleep, Master. I apologize for the rude awakening." And with that, He dematerialized Leaving Sir Integra to her thoughts which were soon discarded when she snuggled back under her covers and fell asleep.

Seras had been in her bathroom brushing her hair and fixing herself up. Her master had just returned and now she was panicking about how she looked. She had come to love her dear master. She couldn't come around to admitting it, but tonight was it. She had to. She wanted to look her best and confront him. And it was the perfect timing. Everyone was sleeping. No distractions. She had just finished putting on the lightest amount of blush on her cheeks just for a little color when Alucard called her. 'Police Girl.' Seras' mind rang of her masters voice. She automatically stood up straight and shivers went down her spine. 'J-just a moment, master.' She pulled on a blood red evening gown that she'd chosen and brought into the bathroom with her, Then pulled on black high heels, and a black choker with ruby earrings. 'On my way, master!' she quickly ran out of her bathroom only to bump into something hard. She backed up to see a red coat and black shirt, and as she looked up, she saw a pale face looking down at her. His brow lifted a little as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is the occasion for you to dress up so elegantly?"

She looked down and bit her lip lightly shuffling her feet and locking her hands behind her back. "Well.. I.. um. I have something to tell you" She blushed making the make up on her cheeks looking redder than it should be. Alucard looked at her confused. "You had taken off so suddenly from Sir Integra's room, To fancy yourself up, just to tell me something..?" Seras gulped and drew in a breath "Well.. Here it goes.. Master I've been holding in this one thing for a while... And I just wanna say that.." She started breathing heavily. "I have very strong feelings for you, master.." She looked lower down to her feet and hunched over a little afraid of feeling his wrath. Thinking he may just say something about her stupid 'human' feelings. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard him draw a breath to speak.

**_A/N: HA! Cliffhangerrr! It took at least an hour, because I kept getting interrupted. I'll be posting the next one soon. Promise! :]]!_**


	2. The Confession

**_A/N: Once again I do not own Hellsing. Anyways, Here is Chapter 2! The Confession.. _**

Seras heard Alucard draw a breath and she prepared for the worst. But was shocked when she heard what he had to say. "My little draculina." He placed his hand atop her head. Alucard too.. had hidden feelings. But the time to confess his to her wasn't now. He looked down at her and smiled. "Your cheeks match your dress." She blushed even more and looked up at him. He placed a light kiss to her forehead. "Come meet me in my chamber in 5 minutes. Do not make me wait." With that.. He vanished, then added 'Oh, and Police Girl. Don't change.' Seras slumped against the wall, and breathed heavily. "Alright. Now is the time to impress master, with everything I've learned... Without his help.." She got up and ran into the bathroom, then brushed her hair again seeing as when Alucard placed his hand on her head he messed it up a little. She placed a barret in her hair that has small diamonds lining the edges. Then walked to the tall mirror and looked at herself. "Hopefully he will approve.."

Alucard Sat on his throne, deep in thought.. 'Seras.. she's so lovely. To take the time and dress herself up just for me. Just to tell me something. Yes.. It's silly, but thoughtful. But I must test her. I need to see if she's been training hard, And not slacking off these past years.' Just as he stopped his thoughts his draculina materialized in front of him making him shoot his head up in surprise. "You can dematerialize. Good. Very good. Your training starts tomorrow. But for now, as I had just returned. I would like to know.." He stood, and walked over to Seras who was now staring at him in confusion; and bowed before her as he held out his hand. "Let us not put your troubles of making yourself so lovely go to waste. Would you like to sit down and have some blood wine with me..?" She nearly staggered at his request, but nodded and placed her small hand in his larger one. "I'd be honored to, master..". He led her over to his small wooden table next to the throne, then picked up one of the wine glasses and poured the blood wine into it, and handed it to Seras. Then he picked up the other one, and poured himself a glass. He gently placed the bottle down and turned toward Seras, "A toast to my return, and to your new found courage." He chuckled at that last bit. but they toasted and sipped the wine. Seras looked up at Alucard and tilted her head. "M-my courage.. Master?" He smiled and placed the glass down, then tilted her chin up so she couldn't shy her face away. "Your courage to finally tell me how you felt. But.." Her eyes widened as she whispered "But..?" He kissed her nose and she stared up at him. "But you only told me you had strong feelings. You haven't told me what you truly feel.."

Seras' heart nearly jumped into her throat as she gulped. "Well.. I.." She started shaking uncontrollably in her ribs and Alucard took her glass and placed it on the table so she wouldn't drop it. "Seras. Answer me. You will tell me now." She shakily nodded and she twiddled her fingers behind her back. "I.. guess you can say.. I kinda.. l-l-ove you.." He smiled and his eyes traveled to her fang lightly biting into her bottom lip out of fear. He sighed and thought 'Maybe the time could very well be sooner than I thought. It truly is.. a beautiful night.' The moon outside, shining red in all it's beauty shone through the small windows high in the room as his hand cupped her cheek. "Seras. Tomorrow will be special for you. After I test you. You will have a hard decision to make." He handed her back the glass and he took his. They sipped it as they stared at each other in the eyes, crimson meeting crimson. They finished their glasses as Seras placed the glass back on his table. She looked up at him. "Master..? Do you.. have the same feelings for me..?" He looked at her and his smile vanished. "Right now, is not a good time for me to answer that question. Right now, you should go to sleep. The sun will be rising soon, and you need strength for what will be coming tomorrow evening."

Her head hung a little and she nodded, "Yes, master.." She turned to leave but he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Be ready my Draculina. For you will have all your answers tomorrow evening. Including what you've learned these past 30 years, I will test you. And trust me.. If you've been slacking off.. There will be punishment. I will not hold back Police Girl." She gulped as she turned her head to look into Alucards eyes, then nodded, running off to her room. Alucard sat on his throne, one leg crossed over the other, smiling devilishly. 'Oh yes.. she should be afraid. For what I must do is something big for her.' His eyes began to glow as his chamber doors closed, leaving the room dark with nothing but the light from the rising dawn shining through the small windows. He retreated into his coffin.

Seras bolted into her room, and closed her door, leaning against it. Breathing heavily in Shock, Fear and excitement for what may happen tomorrow. "I Just confessed my LOVE to MASTER! Oh my God what have I gotten myself into! He obviously doesn't feel the same.. I know it. It's Master.. He thinks my human feelings are stupid, and silly. He won't have them." She mentally slapped herself and sighed, her eyes trailing to the blood pack she forgot to drink before she heard Sir Integra shooting her gun in her room. She walked over to it and picked it up out of the melting ice. She sunk her fangs into it and drank hungrily, finishing it in a mere 10 seconds. She never enjoyed cold blood. She wished she could have it directly from its source.. Warm.. Thick.. Sweet, sweet blood. Sir Integra would never have that. She threw the empty pack into the trash can in the corner of her room. She changed her clothes into a pair of White Pijama's. She then went into the bathroom, took off the jewelery, and the make-up. Placing the jewelery on the counter before she walked back into her room, opened the coffin lid, then slid down onto the dark red silk making herself comfortable before closing the lid again, and leaving her in darkness. She sighed heavily before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.. Having unusual dreams. Especially for her.

Sir Integra woke up, not before long. She had changed into her usual suit attire, and walked slowly into her office, sitting down in her chair, and pulling out a cigar, cutting off the tip before placing it in her mouth and lighting it. She blew the smoke out her nose before sorting through folders, and papers. 'Same thing every damn day. Papers, papers more papers, folders.' She thought as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before coming across a file she had found at the bottom of the pile. She opened it. "A Vampire causing trouble in London. What else is new..?" She sighed reading further as the butler came in placing a tray of tea, and sugar on her desk. "Thank you Michael." She fixed up her tea, and pulled out the tea bag, placing it on the small plate on the tray. She pulled the cigar out of her mouth, and placed it on the ash tray before picking up the tea cup and sipping it. "That hit the spot.." She put the cup down and watched Michael leave the room before reading the rest of the report. "Vampire causing shit in London.. blah blah Ghouls.. Blah blah" She picked up her cigar and took a drag before blowing it out her mouth. She leaned her head on her hand and continued reading. "His place of choice to create these ghouls are at...What..? You have GOT to be fucking Kidding me...Alucard's going to have a bloody cow when he hears this.. But I would oh so LOVE to see his reaction."

She facepalmed herself and placed the cigar in her mouth. "The vampire only comes out at night.. Duh. That's also mainly when these places are open." She closed the report and pushed it off to the side before sorting through other papers. "Alucard and Seras will most likely need their strength for this one, I will have Michael wake them a little before dusk so I can prepare them. I wonder how Alucard will fare hunting down a rogue vampire in a strip club full of naked female ghouls.." She giggled to herself.

_**A/N: Second Chapter.. DONE! Now onto the third one! Tune in tomorrow for the third! Thank you so much for the reviews by the way.. already 3 revews for my first ever fan fic on an account I made only Yesterday makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^^! And You asked for the second chapter! Here it is! I will be posting the third one tomorrow. But i will start later tonight! **_


	3. The Test

_**A/N: Once again, I do not own Hellsing. I may post 1 chapter a day, or maybe once every 2 days depending on the amount of things I need to do. Reviews are appreciated! :] **_

Sir Integra sat in her office giggling with the folder in her hands, "Oh dear.. This mission will be quite awkward for the both of them." She looked at the clock and it read quarter past 9 in the evening. The sun just setting into dusk. She had been sitting there nearly all day reading up on missions that needed to be done, but none of them was as interesting as the one she held in her hand now. This one needed to be done first. 'It may not take them long, but since Alucard had just returned, one mission tonight should be enough.' She thought as she took a drag of her cigar, and blew the smoke out of her mouth. 'I think he would want to spend a little time with Seras.. They haven't seen each other in 30 years.'

Michael the butler then entered the room with a cup of tea and sugar off to the side as usual. He placed it down on her desk and was about to leave when Sir Integra stopped him. "Wait Michael. Can you please go wake up Alucard and the Police Girl? They have a mission that needs to be done." Michael nodded. "Yes mi'lady." With that, he walked out of the room and closed the door softly. Sir Integra then got up and stood next to the large window, looking outside at the scenery. 'What calm weather. Hardly a cloud in the sky. The horizon turning Pink and orange as dusk rolls in. A soft breeze moving through the trees..' Sir Integra turned around and looked up at the picture of her father and sighed. "I wish you were here to see how well your organization has developed, father."

Down in the basement...

Seras' room was dark, soft noises coming from a wooden coffin inside. Michael slowly opened the door and walked inside placing a bucket of ice with a blood pack in it on her table before walking slowly over to her coffin. "Miss. Victoria..?" He said softly, and kneeled down..

_Seras' Dream..._

_She walked through the woods.. But these woods were strange and dark. If she didn't have her vampire senses she'd have been blinded. The trees seemed to move, the branches outstretched as if trying to cling to her clothes and trap her. But something caught her eyes. Far away.. deep in the woods was a light. Like a way out. She broke free from the branches and bolted towards the light, only to find a a man holding a lantern. He was tall but she couldn't see his face. He looked like a shadow even though he held a lantern. He held out his hand, but she wasn't afraid. She took his hand and he brought her close, holding her tightly. His words so soft. "And so your soul finds mine in this maze of twisted branches, and darkness. You have no idea how long I've waited for you.. my dear, sweet Seras Victoria." He brought the lantern closer to his face, and she gasped when she saw the face of her master._

_End of Seras' Dream..._

Knock knock knock..

Seras opened her eyes to the sound of knocking and slowly opened the lid to see Michael kneeling next to the coffin. "Sir Integra wishes to see you." He slowly got up and walked out of the room to wake Alucard. But as he opened the door, Alucard was already awake, on his throne one leg crossed over the other with his hands on his lap. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" Alucard glanced up at the butler with his usual stone cold look. The butler gulped and spoke "S-sir Integra wishes to speak to you.." Alucard nodded and dematerialized into her office. "What is it, master?" Integra looked up from her papers at him, then around the room. "Where is the Police Girl?" Just as she asked, Seras materialized in front of her in her uniform. Sir Integra looked up at her and then back down at her paper. "Now that we're all here, I can now brief you on your mission, though I must warn you.. It's a strange one." She nearly broke out into a giggle fit while speaking the last few words.

Alucard and Seras looked at each other in confusion, then back at Sir Integra as she pulled out the file. "Now you are to go kill a vampire causing havok in London. The address is 13 Coventry Street, in London. It's a strip club called Platinum Lace. Apparently the Vampire decided to turn all the poor girls that worked there into Ghouls and use the club to lure in victims, Turning the men into Ghouls as well. If this keeps going on, there could be an army of ghouls wandering the street. Do you know how many men that are tired of their wife, their job, or just want to get their kicks and go into strip clubs? Too many. Go fix the problem. Oh, and Alucard?" She let out a slight giggle "Don't get too distracted.. It's a nude strip club"

Alucard sneered at Integra "Don't think for a second I'd be distracted by the naked flesh of a ghoul. A Ghoul is a ghoul and deserves to burn in the deepest pits of hell. Do not think that i'd sink so low as to chase every woman I see. I will know that I've found my bride when I find the right woman. When I find her, I will know it." As Alucard said these words, Seras' heart felt as though it sank into the deepest pits of her stomach. She hung her head slightly and waited for Sir Integra to finish briefing them on the mission before heading out. Alucard and Seras walked in silence until they got to the club. "This will be part of your training Police Girl. Let me see how you do with the ghouls. Do not disappoint me. I will go find the dog responsible for this mess." Alucard said with malice on his tongue before he vanished. Seras walked into the club and with her disgust, there were ghouls everywhere, nude female ghouls and men as well turned into ghouls who were most likely seduced before being bitten.

The club was an absolute blood bath. Severed limbs scattered on the floor some organs from the ghouls' victims here and there. Seras nearly stepped on some poor human's liver. Her mind came back to her as she looked up and saw the swarm of ghouls sprinting towards her. She grabbed her Harkonnen and pointed it towards the horde and fired. The speed and force of her bullet taking down nearly half the horde. But then Seras decided the be ballsy. She was going mano a mano. She wanted to impress her master even though she may not be the woman he's searching for. Tonight, she will impress him even if it'll take her all night. So she threw her cannon to the side and stood up tall. This wasn't bloodlust. This was the desire to prove herself to her master. To show him she's not the same weakling anymore. That she's grown up. Grown into a powerful draculina.

She chuckled as a line went through her mind and she said aloud, "Heads will roll." She dashed towards the ghouls and smashed two of the ghouls heads against the wall, she swung around with her foot kicking off the head of another. She ran to another and shoved her hand through it's chest. She continued crushing skulls and punching holes in their chests and kicking off heads until she stopped. She turned around to find there were still a few left. The stench of rotting flesh and ghoul blood lingering in the air along with the smell of death was making her nauseous and dizzy. She bolted towards the last few until she heard a gun fire and the ghouls heads exploded in front of her. She turned her head to see her master standing there, putting away his Casull, and beginning to clap. "Beautiful Police Girl. I'm impressed. You certainly have grown. You had your gun with you, yet you decided to use your hands." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. Yes she was covered in blood. Drenched from head to toe. He watched the whole thing. He even heard her thoughts when she said she will impress him. And man did she ever impress him. The old Seras would have clung to her weapon for her life until bloodlust took over her from hunger because she wasn't drinking.

"You can dematerialize. You can fight hand to hand combat perfectly, I just need to see your familiar, and how your third eye works." He moved his face slightly closer to hers, placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin tilting her head up slightly to face him, then he licked some of the blood off her cheek making her blush, making the butterflies in her stomach feel like they're having seizures. "Then I have something else very special planned for you." Seras gulped and nodded "But how are we to test my third eye.. if I killed them all sir?" Alucard grinned creepily. "You will finish off the vampire female. I was standing there watching this whole time, my Draculina. The vampire ran off down the street, most likely half way through London by now. I wonder if you can hit her from Big Ben.. I did say I would test you.." Seras' eyes grew wide. 'That far? I've never had to shoot so far before! Oh man he's really testing me now.. Hopefully I will hit the mark..'

**_A/N: Chapter 3, Done! Don't worry, I will continue writing, and posting whether I get any reviews or not :] Though they are appreciated! I will also take ideas as well! And don't worry, if you give me an Idea, I won't take credit for it. I will add in your name :] Chapter 4 will be up soon! _**


	4. His Hidden Feelings, Her Choice

_**A/N: I do not own Hellsing and sadly I don't own Alucard either.. But I can always dream!**_

On top of Big Ben..

Seras stood there along side her master with a high powered sniper in her hand trying to pin point where the vampire had fled to. "Use your third eye, Police Girl. You will find that sad excuse of a vampire." Seras nodded and she focused. She looked around for a few minutes before finally seeing the female bolting down the middle of a street making cars stop, and crash into one another trying to avoid her. Seras took aim with her gun and held her breath as she aimed it straight at her heart. She took the shot when the vampire went to turn into an alley. She fell over dead, a hole through her chest right where Seras was aiming. Seras blinked out of shock. "How did I..? From here.. to a human she'd look smaller than an ant, Yet I saw her perfectly." Alucard clapped and grinned. "Well done Police Girl. Let us go back to the manor. But I want us to travel there in our familiar forms." He then jumped off the large tower and landed lightly on his feet below before turning into a dog with black fur and eight eyes. He looked up and waited for Seras patiently. 'I'm waiting Police Girl. Change into your familiar.' She nodded and jumped off the building after her master, then turned into a beautiful blonde dog on the way down, lightly landing on her paws.

Alucard watched at she transformed in mid-air. He smiled inwardly at his beautiful draculina. 'You are so strong, Seras Victoria. You have completed my tests with little difficulty. And you have made me proud. You have grown into a wonderful vampire, my dear. Now let us be off. I have much to discuss with you.' They walked back in their familiar forms side by side closely. Alucard's tail intertwining with hers as if holding hands, and Seras returned the affection by giving him a small lick on his cheek.

Back at Hellsing Manor...

Alucard turned to Seras and changed back into his regular form, "Go wait for me in my chamber. I will be there shortly." Seras changed back to her regular self and nodded with a small smile. "Yes, master." She then disappeared, appearing in his chamber. She walked around slowly, stopping at his throne and letting her fingers glide along the varnished wood, tracing the patterns. She pulled her hand away and sighed closing her eyes and turning around. She saw his coffin and knelt before it reading the words scribed into the lid. 'The bird of Hermes is my name.. Eating my wings to make me tame..' She looked up and into the darkness as she sat on the floor waiting for her master's return beside his coffin.

Alucard appeared in Sir Integra's office to tell her the mission was a success. "Police Girl did everything on her own. I only had to shoot a few ghouls. She herself got rid of the rest, including the rogue vampire." Sir Integra looked at him in slight shock "Our Police Girl? Wow.. I'm impressed. Well thank you Alucard for your report. You have the rest of the night off. Now let me write the report for this mission." Alucard bowed and smiled. "Yes, my master." He then disappeared from her office leaving her in peace. Sir Integra sighed and took a drag of her cigar before blowing it out her nose and butting it out in the ash tray before writing the report.

Alucard appeared in his chambers to see his little fledgling sitting on the floor beside his coffin. 'She's so beautiful. She has become a true nosferatu. And she is now ready to be a no-life queen.. My one and only no-life queen' He said in his mind. He walked up to her and she turned her head towards him before standing up quickly and looking up at his face. His eyes held such a gentle look. She's never seen this look in his eyes before. She tilted her head. "Master..? Are you feeling alright?" He cupped her cheek and she blushed a dark red. "I'm feeling perfectly fine.. Now. Do you remember when I told you that you had to make a hard decision tonight?" She nodded slightly and leaned into his hand when he began caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I want you to drink my blood. Become a no-life queen. Seras."

Her face shot up with fear and sadness and her eyes were filled with hurt. A few blood tears escaped her eyes. "B-but master.. I will no longer be yours.. Do you wish to be rid of me so badly..?" He looked down at her sternly and drew her close to him. "I would never want to be rid of you my draculina... You have no idea how long I've waited for you.. my dear, sweet Seras Victoria." Her eyes grew wide as she remembered her dream. "What will happen to me after..? To us..?" She looked up into his eyes sadly. Alucard smiled at her and leaned in closer to her face, inches away from her lips. "I want you to become mine.. My no-life queen. To be by my side for eternity. Take my blood, Seras Victoria, be mine.." Her eyes grew wide as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, and wrapping his arms fully around her in a protective embrace. She succumbed to the kiss and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly to her as if he could disappear any moment.

She thought he would never harbor such feelings towards her. She thought herself a nuisance, just a fledgling. She had cracked his hard exterior to uncover the feelings he held inside. A blood tear trailed down her cheek and he pulled back smiling at her. "Please.. Seras Victoria.. I need you" He said in slight sadness. The words that had just come out of his mouth shocked her so much that it took her brain a few seconds before she could even comprehend what he had just said. "I've been alone.. for 568 years. But when I turned you.. When I found you, my draculina.. Something inside me felt different.. I felt whole.. I didn't feel alone anymore. I didn't feel like half of myself was missing anymore." He chuckled and lowered his head. "It's funny.. That I'd find my bride.. my one true mate, the one destined for me 568 years after my birth.. In a different era.." She looked at him with sympathy and smiled. "I'll do it." He looked up and stared at her in her crimson orbs. "I will take your blood. I will be your queen. I will be yours." She said and he smiled then held her tightly as she held him back. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to his throne, seating her on his lap and placing his arms around her small waist.

She looked at him in the eyes. Then her eyes trailed down to his neck and he pulled the material down to uncover the alabaster skin further. Her fangs grew and she leaned in closer to his neck, licking the skin softly before sinking her fangs into it. He grunted a little when she bit him, but it turned into pure ecstasy as she drank. He grew hard under her and he began to caress her side. They both felt the bond shatter, and he pushed Seras back a little. "Seras, That's enough.." She pulled back and smiled at him, but immediately blushed when she felt his hard member prodding at her buttocks. She looked at him with wide eyes and he laughed. "My dear Seras.. Are you ready to become fully mine?" She stared at him confused. "Fully yours..? Aren't I yours already?" His hand trailed down her body and began to caress her bottom. She squeaked and slightly jumped on his lap, gently moving against his member. He closed his eyes and let out a throaty moan, then looked into her eyes deeply. "You don't understand, I meant are you ready to mate, my dear?"

She gasped slightly and bit her lip, her face turning redder than ever. 'Mate? am I truly ready to mate with him..? To give up this purity i've held on to for the past 49 years..? To give him my virginity..?' She closed her eyes as thoughts ran through her mind, trying to decipher if she really was ready or not. "Seras." She looked up at him, her thoughts interrupted. "Answer me." Seras breathed in deeply. 'He is my mate. And I should give him everything. He is my mate, master, friend... and Lover.' She looked at him with confidence. "Yes, Alucard. I am ready." He closed his eyes as relief came over him, then he opened his eyes again before picking her up and bringing her over to his coffin, He lifted the lid and laid her down gently...

_**A/N: Chapter 4! DONE! Ha! Tune in to chapter 5 tomorrow for a LEMON! As if you couldn't already see it coming ._. Yes I know I made Alucard more Gentle in this fic. But as you read, and it wrote**_** "****_She had cracked his hard exterior to uncover the feelings he held inside." That is the reason if you were wondering. :] Til Tomorrow!_**


	5. The Beauty Of Love

_**A/N: AGAIN! I do not own Hellsing! Anyways, There MIGHT be another chapter after this one. depending on how it ends/if I get another idea lol. The reason why the chapters aren't too long, is because if I write too much on a white screen, I get horrible migraines. Thank you for being patient! On to Chapter 5!**_

Seras felt herself being laid down on soft silky material before she looked around and noticed she was in her masters coffin. "I never noticed how big this coffin was, until now.." He laughed as he knelt down between her legs, then leaned over her, smiling down at her. "Do not forget my draculina, My frame is bigger than yours, therefore I have a bigger coffin." She laughed softly. "Oh." was the only thing she had said before Alucard tore open the top of her uniform with his teeth. "Alucard! My uniform!" He muffled his words seeing as he had a big chunk of her uniform in his mouth. "You can get another one." He proceeded to rip open the rest of her top, then threw the torn material out of the coffin. There was no use for it anymore. You can't even tell what it used to be.

He then pulled her up and held her close to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her and began to undo her black lacy bra. "What is it with humans and their confusing contraptions!" He mumbled as he fiddled with the device. He was just getting frustrated until it finally came undone. "Ah, yes. Finally." He leaned back and slowly pulled the straps over her shoulders and off her arms, throwing the annoying material out of the coffin and halfway across the room. She was about to cover herself when he held her arms still against her sides. "Don't hide yourself from me Seras." He let go of her arms and laid her back down, placing a finger underneath the waist of her skirt and ripping it open, and throwing the piece of material away as well. Seras was now glaring at him. "You keep ripping my clothes.." He laughed and leaned closer to her face, kissing her nose before grinning. "They're pieces of cloth, and it's a uniform. It can be replaced."

He proceeded to move further down until he got to the waist of her black laced panties. He looked up at her. "Don't you do it, Alucard.." She glared at him. He grinned and grabbed it with his teeth. "Alucard. This is my favorite pair." He smiled at her and let go, then pulled them down with his fingers, throwing them in the same direction as her bra. "Thank you" She said before she noticed she was completely bare before him. She blushed deep red and squeaked, looking up at his face. Her body looked so radiant in the soft moonlight coming through the windows at the top of the room, his thoughts were interrupted by the moving of her feet, and the sound of her boots hitting the floor. "This is quite unfair. I'm bare, and you're fully dressed! Mean." She got on her knees in front of him. Now both on their knees, she pushed off his coat, placing it next to the coffin, She pulled on his tie bringing his face closer to hers so she can kiss him softly as she undid it, and let the small piece of red cloth fall to the floor.

She unbuttoned his black under jacket and pushed that off his shoulders as well, placing it on his coat, and his white under shirt was not long to follow. She was desperate to get to the skin underneath.. And when she finally got there, all she could do was stare at the toned muscle and beautiful skin, her fingers trailed down his abs and stopped at the waist of his pants. Before she unbuttoned them, she placed her cheek against his chest and he held her there. "You tell me I'm beautiful.. You're dracula himself.. You're 599 years old, and you're gorgeous. You're so soft.. Your heart's not beating but you feel warm.." She looked up at him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm not scared to say it anymore. I love you Alucard.. Dracula.. Vlad." His eyes widened slightly.. Vlad.. He hadn't heard anyone say that name in centuries. His thoughts were interrupted when she undid his pants and pushed them down, She blushed when she noticed he didn't wear any underwear. He pushed her back down and kissed her deeply as he pushed his pants all the way off.

His hard member was prodding the inside of her thigh and she wrapped her arms around him, as he held her waist caressing her softly. "Seras, as you know this will hurt for you. But I will not move unless you tell me to." She nodded. Of course she was terrified, he knew this so he swore to himself he'd be gentle with her. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly until he got to her barrier. She was already digging her nails into his back. He pushed through her barrier, and all the way in. She yelped in pain, but to her relief he didn't move anymore. She breathed in deeply. The pain began to subside after a few moments, and she drew her nails out of his back, then she pulled him closer to her form, purring low. She nibbled on his ear and smiled. "You can move now.." He nodded, and began pumping into her gently. He dug his fingers into her hips trying his hardest not to lose control. His thrusts became quicker and she began to moan loud. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her back arched.

He leaned down and kissed the valley of her breasts before pulling one of the hard nubs into his mouth, and suckling on it gently. She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her fingers into them, He moved up and kissed her neck softly before biting into it. He began thrusting into her hard and deep. He was groaning and grunting as he bit into her neck. He was close to his climax as well as Seras. As Alucard drank, Seras was so overwhelmed with extacy, her moans turned into deep panting and short yelps until she bit into his neck.. That's when they both felt it.. Another bond forming between them both. The extacy became so much that it brought them both over the edge. Seras had climaxed and squeezed his member, making him climax right after causing them both to let go of each others necks as Alucard moaned loudly next to her ear.

He collapsed on top of her and he chuckled out of breath, breathing heavily. "It seems when we drank from each other... we created a stronger bond than even before.." She was breathing heavily, her eyes were glazed in the afterglow from their love-making. "I felt it.. And I feel like our hearts are connected." She turned her head to face him and she kissed him softly. As his member grew soft within her he pulled out and they positioned themselves in the coffin so he was spooning her. The sun was now rising and he pulled the lid of the coffin over them and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his other arm went under her head and she used it as a pillow. She closed her eyes and she snuggled into him smiling as she fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her ear softly and whispered next to it. "I love you too my queen." He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the day. That is until the next night rolled in...

_**A/N: My face was red through the whole time I was writing this chapter xD I know it's short But I wanted one whole chapter to contain the lemon. for 2 reasons. someone wants to skip the lemon and not miss the story. someone wants to read ONLY the lemon xD. Reviews are appreciated! I hope the lemon wasn't too cheesy ._. And I decided, to make a 6th Chapter! YAY! I'll be writing it tomorrow! **_


	6. Hide-And-Seek

_**A/C: Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to give it a break for a day. :] Anyways onto the story. This is the last chapter! I'll try making it long! Also, I do not own Hellsing.**_

Alucard's eyes opened as the sun began to set, and looked down at the beautiful draculina, she was sleeping soundly. He began running his fingers softly through her blonde locks and pulled her closely to him. He breathed in her scent. "So beautiful.." He said softly. Her eyes shot open at the sound of gunfire, and Alucards head perked up. Alucard phased clothes onto him, as Seras picked up her clothes and ran into her own room, trying to get dressed as quickly as she could before they both bolted through the doors and up the stairs. What they found shocked them. Ghouls.. Hundreds of ghouls parading down the hallways, where is the vampire responsible for this?

Seras ran off to Sir Integra's office and burst into her room where she found her cornered with guns in her hands shooting the ghouls. Seras jumped in front of her and tore through the ghouls since she had left her gun downstairs. Seras punched through their heads and tore off their limbs. Seras looked down at her hand, then back up at th ghouls. She felt different. Stronger.. 'I'm a no-life Queen now.. That's right' She thought as she grinned and rushed at the last 5 ghouls in the room, tearing them in half all at once. "Seras! What is going on here?!" Sir Integra yelled as she tried to maintain her composure. She ran to the window and looked out. The ghouls were even running around outside! "Damnit!" Sir Integra bolted to the door, but Seras stood in her way. "Move Seras! My men are dying!" Seras just stared at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry master. But you are the last heir of the Hellsing organization and we cannot risk anything happening to you. I will go and kill the ghouls with Alucard. Please stay here." And with that she ran out of the room, closing the big doors behind her, leaving Sir Integra by herself in the room. She pulled out a cigar and lit it. Then went over to her desk, and sat down calmly, blowing out smoke. But in her head was still worry.

Seras tore through the ghouls, behind her, the hallways were filled with blood, and dead ghouls. In front of her, the hallways were overrun. At that moment, as she was tearing through the ghouls, ripping their limbs off crushing their heads, she wished she'd have had her Harkonnen with her, it would have made easy work of these things. She grunted as her thoughts were interrupted by a force flying her backward down the hall, landing on her back. She looked up to see a male vampire, who was stalking towards her, glaring. "I will kill you, for killing my mate. Blood for blood!" Mate? That girl from the mission? That was last night! How was he able to throw all this together in one night?! He jumped at her and Seras snapped out of her thoughts. He swung his claws at her face and she caught his wrist. She smiled up at him and tore off his arm. He screamed in pain. But he looked at her in pure fury. He swung with his other arm and kept swinging. Seras kept dodging until she kicked him on the stomach and sent him hurling into his own horde of ghouls.

Alucard appeared at the back of the horde. Ghouls flying everywhere. Blood gushing onto the walls, and limbs being thrown into the air. Until he got to where Seras was, and saw the vampire. He crossed his arms and stared at him in pure malice. "You aren't even fit to be a nosferatu! You're just another reject! Another failure! My bride tears off your arm, and you can't even grow it back. You lash out in revenge, and you dare disgrace the vampire race with your filth!" Alucard walked up to the vampire who was now glaring at Alucard. He slashed at Alucards arm and tore it off, but it just grew back. Now the vampire was scared. "You killed my mate!" He screamed before Alucard grabbed the male by the neck and lifted him up. "I do not give a shit who your mate was that we killed! Go burn with her in the fiery pits of hell!" He snapped his neck and punched a hole through his chest, painting the wall behind him red with his blood. He turned to ash.

Alucard turned to Seras and looked behind her at the mess, then down at her again. "Good Job, Seras. Let us go see Sir Integra." He began walking down the hall and Seras ran to his side. "I rescued her, she was literally crowded." Alucard stopped walking and smiled then placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled it softly. "Good girl, my Seras." He started walking again and Seras jogged after him until they got to Sir Integra's office. Alucard opened the doors and walked up to the desk, where Sir Integra was seated, smoking the last few puffs of her cigar. "So who was the vampire responsible for this attack?" Alucard spoke before Seras was able to answer. "Apparently, we killed his mate. But if it were to have been the female vampire last night, he must have been working all day to create this many ghouls." He looked down at Seras. "He thought to kill Seras, blood for blood. We killed his mate, so he decided to kill mine.. Or try to anyways.." Sir Integra perked up. "Your mate..? Alucard? Seras is your mate?" Seras grinned and Alucard smiled down at her, taking her hand and kissing her hand softly. "Yes, master. She is." Sir Integra smiled and stood up after butting out her cigar. "So I'm guessing you've already mated and completed the bond?" He looked at her and nodded. "Yes, my master." She then walked around her desk and patted Alucard on the shoulder, "Good job, my servant. So all the ghouls are destroyed?" Seras and Alucard both nodded. "The vampire is dead, so there is no need to worry about any other attacks anytime soon?" Seras and Alucard shook their heads "No master" They both said. Sir Integra stood beside her office door and the two vampires turned around to look at her, she looked at her office, then at the two standing in the middle of the room. "Then get those damned maids, and butlers, and TELL THEM TO CLEAN MY FUCKING MANSION!" Her face was turning red. "There are body parts Everywhere, and Blood all over my walls! You two will help, since you Helped cause the mess!"

Seras and Alucard bowed and dematerialized down into Alucards chamber. He walked up to the bucket that rested on his table and picked up the blood pack that Michael had left them before all the attacks. Then drank it. He looked at Seras and disappeared, reappearing behind her with a blood pack in his hand. "It's the one from your room. The butler placed it there, since he thought you were in your room sleeping." Seras turned around taking the blood pack and draining it. "How did he not know I was here? My clothes were everywhere!" Alucard laughed and looked around the room. "Not anymore, You seemed to have picked up everything when we heard the gunshots." Seras nodded. "Yeah, I picked up my ripped uniform and threw it out, then dematerialized into my room and got dressed as fast as I could. But that doesn't get rid of the fact that the butler came in while we were sleeping, and clothes were all over the place! Including yours.." Alucard laughed and tilted her head up to meet his. "Well then let him envy the fact that I have the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on in my arms." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she giggled, then gasped. "Speaking of, Where is Michael? I haven't seen him since the ghouls attacked." Alucard rested his chin on the top of her head. "I saw him packing his things, screaming 'I didn't sign up for this shit' and running down the halls, until he met the ghouls. then he ran back and locked himself in a closet.. Coward.." He laughed and Seras laughed a bit too. "Seriously.." She sighed then closed her eyes. "We'll be around for a long time. And we'll be together for eternity..right?" He looked down at her and nodded. "Yes my sweet Seras."

She grinned a devilish grin, and looked up at him. "Then we might as well make the best of it, right? There will be plenty more missions to come.. But that will only keep us occupied for so long.. but right now I'm bored, and it's nighttime, my dear.. I wanna play..." She disappeared out of his grasp only to appear crouching on top of his throne. Alucard laughed evilly and grinned at her with his eyes wide, "Then we must make our game quick before we have to tend to Sir Integra's orders." Seras giggled and disappeared, but her voice echoed through his chambers. "Then catch me if you can.. My dear." He laughed again and spoke out. "I promise I will catch you before the night ends.." Her voice echoed again.. "Well, if you do, You'll get your 'prize'" She said lustfully. He just grinned and spoke "Oh.. trust me my dear.. I'm the worst person to play hide-and-seek with.." and with that he disappeared.

Sir Integra sat there, biting her cigar and then pulling it out of her mouth holding it in her hands, Seras' giggling and squeaking has been going on for about an hour now, and Sir Integra was getting extremely annoyed. Until she heard Alucard yell out "Gotcha!" and Seras laughing playfully. Sir Integra snapped the cigar. "I thought I told you two vampires to help clean my bloody mansion!" Seras and Alucard heard her scream throughout the mansion and they both laughed, appearing in Sir Integra's office, with Alucard carrying Seras bridal style. "Yes master, we'll get right to it." Alucard said before he disappeared again laughing. Sir Integra pinched the bridge of her nose.

Seras and Alucard had just finished cleaning the mansion when they reappeared in Alucard chambers. Seras looked around and noticed her furniture was moved into Alucard's chambers. "When did they move all my things?" Alucard smiled and walked over to his coffin "They did it while we cleaned. I had asked." Seras smiled and ran over to him "I don't see my coffin here, So I'll be sharing with you from now on?" He looked down at her and nodded. "Of course you'll be sharing mine. You are my bride, and I would like it if you shared my chambers as well." Seras smiled and nodded giggling. "Of course I will." She looked up through the small windows and back at Alucard, smiling lustfully. "You've caught me before dawn. I guess you get your prize." He picked her up and started walking towards his coffin, kicking open the lid and laying her down. "I already have my prize.." He said before he sent out his powers to block the windows from letting in any light. Then he knelt down, and kissed her passionately, as they both gave into the sweet feelings of love and lust.. And so her soul finds his, through the twisted branches and darkness.. Fully ready to be with each other for eternity.

_**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 6, The last chapter. Thank you for reading, I'll be posting a new story as soon as I think of a good storyline. lol I hope you enjoyed the story, Reviews are appreciated! **_


End file.
